


i wanna hold your hand; and go anywhere

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: ot4 pu: junnie [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: “Guys,” Wonwoo calls as he walks through the dorm, looking for Soonyoung and Jihoon. They’re both in the vocal unit bedroom, frowning at each other from opposite ends of Jihoon’s bed. They’ve both got their phones in their hands, open on the 96-line group chat, Junhui’s troubling messages still visible. “What do we do?”





	i wanna hold your hand; and go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaIcePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/gifts).



**won**

jun, 96-line dinner date?

**junnie-bug**

but only me and soonie are dating??  
also i should stay at the studio  
gotta get this dance perfect before i fly to china on thursday

**woo**

you already had it perfect when we left this afternoon  
you need to give yourself a break

**callmesoon**

you know it’s serious when jihoon is telling someone to stop working

**junnie-bug**

thanks for worrying guys but i really should stay here  
you go get dinner  
have fun <3

“Guys,” Wonwoo calls as he walks through the dorm, looking for Soonyoung and Jihoon. They’re both in the vocal unit bedroom, frowning at each other from opposite ends of Jihoon’s bed. They’ve both got their phones in their hands, open on the 96-line group chat, Junhui’s troubling messages still visible. “What do we do?”

This isn’t like him. Junhui would usually jump at the chance to spend time with his members, especially with how busy they’ve been in the recent weeks. Especially Junhui, he's been working so hard. He's had so many schedules in Korea and China- constantly travelling could not have been good for him. This is exactly the time for him to slow down and take care of himself, and here he is overworking again.

It’s never good when he gets stuck in his work, stuck in his own head, convinced that he isn’t good enough and he needs to work harder to get back up to the impossible standards he holds for himself.

“We can’t let him keep dancing all night. He needs to sleep, he’s going to exhaust himself. Then he’s going to feel awful when he has to leave for China.” Soonyoung rambles, only settling down when Wonwoo perches next to him, laying an arm across his shoulders. He lets out a sad sigh, leaning into Wonwoo’s side.

“I know,” Wonwoo replies, watching as Jihoon rolls off the mattress and stands up beside them. Jihoon may not show it all the time, but he really worries about the members. He knows what working too hard can do, how bad it can get. He worries about Junhui a lot, because he’s so innocent and sweet, it’s hard not to see him as a younger brother in need of love and protection.

“Why don’t we go get dinner and take it to him at the studio, get him to stop to eat. Then, after he eats he’ll be tired enough for us to convince him to come home.” Soonyoung cracks a smile at Jihoon’s plan, thinking fondly of how sleepy Junhui gets when he’s full of good food. It’s perfect, and he tells the younger as such.

*

They go to the nearest Korean Barbeque place that does take out and make sure to order Jun’s favourite spicy bulgogi before heading over to the dance studio. When they get there, their latest release is playing from the speakers in their usual room, Junhui watching himself dance in the mirror.

Even from afar they can see the drag in his steps and the bags under his eyes- he needs to sleep.

They don’t knock, but they make enough noise when they walk in for Jun to notice them, stopping still and frowning at them through the mirror. Jihoon steps towards the sound system and unplugs Jun’s phone from it, the music cutting off abruptly. “We brought you dinner, Junnie~” Soonyoung trills, holding one of the paper bags out towards a- still frozen- Junhui.

“I told you not to.” Is all he says. He must be tired because he would never be this dry with them if he wasn’t. He’s always loving and grateful, and he’s never rude, especially not to his members. He’s too scared of making them not like him any more, he just wants to be friends.

“Yeah, but you-” Soonyoung starts, but the look Junhui gives him, still through the mirror, cuts him off. He looks so cold, indignant. They’ve never seen him like this before. He’s usually so soft and smiley, even when he’s anxious he doesn’t get irritated or angry.

“Jihoon, could you turn the music back on?” He asks his voice monotone, so unlike the happy and bubbly brother they know and love. Wonwoo sets the bag in his hands down on the floor and steps closer to Junhui as Jihoon declines his offer, pocketing Jun’s phone.

“Junhui, sit down and have dinner with us, yeah? You need to eat. You’ve been working all day.” Wonwoo tries, but Junhui isn’t having it.

“No, I need to practice. I’m running out of time and this routine won’t perfect itself. Jihoon.” Wonwoo steps even closer, opening his mouth to try settling him again when Junhui suddenly turns on his heel, finally facing them with his arms splayed out to the sides. “Why aren’t you listening to me? You need to go, I need to keep working. What about that is so hard to understand?”

“Junnie, calm down,” Jihoon says, but that strikes a nerve. Junhui clamps his mouth shut and steps away from them, his back hitting the mirror. He’s holding so much tension in his shoulders, his muscles already sore from hours of dancing, and it physically pains the three of them to see him in such a state.

“I need to practice, it’s not done yet. You need to leave me alone.” He says, his words still harsh but his voice softer, the exhaustion worming its way through. It’s getting harder for him to hide it. He chews on his lower lip, biting more harshly the longer they all stare at each other in silence. Eventually, Wonwoo has had enough.

He walks closer without hesitation, not even faltering when Junhui draws in a startled breath. He gets closer and pulls Junhui towards him, wrapping his arms around the elder. Junhui stays stiff against Wonwoo, not letting himself relax, but Wonwoo doesn’t let go. He hooks one hand around Jun’s waist, the other laying over the back of his head.

“It’s okay, Junnie. We just want you to have dinner with us. That’s all we’re asking for. We got your favourite.” Finally, Junhui lowers his head to rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo doesn’t mention that Jun is trembling in his arms, or that his tears are dampening the shoulder of his T-shirt. He's so stressed out. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

Silently, the other two unpack the bags and lay out the containers in a small circle, each place with a pair of chopsticks and a can of cola. Wonwoo watches them over Jun’s shoulder and waits for them to finish before tugging the eldest over, directing him towards his spot and helping him onto the floor.

His eyes are red and his cheeks are damp but none of them say anything. It will just get him worked up again. They just want him to relax.

Just before the mood becomes awkward, Soonyoung pipes up with his usual good timing. “Does anyone want to see the picture I got of Mingyu and Minghao today? They fell asleep on the sofa waiting for a shower.”

*

As expected, after he’s eaten Junhui becomes nothing more than a sleepy, floppy, teddy bear. He curls up on his side on the floor, scooting across the wood so that he can rest his head on Jihoon’s thigh. Jihoon, who would usually shy away from skinship, lets him, brushing a hand through his hair.

“How are you feeling, Junnie?” Soonyoung asks, crawling over as well and laying beside Jun, taking advantage of the opportunity to rest his head in Jihoon’s lap as well. Jihoon sighs but doesn’t push him away.

“How do you lot always know exactly what I need?” Junhui asks, his voice taking on that sweet, airy quality it always does when he’s ready for bed. Soonyoung coos at him, cradling his face in his hands and pressing a kiss to the round tip of his nose.

“'Cause we love you,” Wonwoo tells him from where he’s tidying up the mess of empty containers strewn across the floor. “And it’s our job to take care of you.” Junhui smiles up at him, his eyes getting a little watery again- but, they don’t mention it.

“Come on. Let’s get you home- get you and Soonie snuggled up in bed.” Jihoon says, but he makes no move to get up off the floor. It’s not until Wonwoo’s recycled all the rubbish and literally pulls Soonyoung up that they start moving, Junhui latching onto Jihoon’s side for the walk back home.

“I love you guys,” Junhui mumbles into Jihoon’s neck.

“We love you too, Jun-ah. I wish you’d let us take care of you more often.” Junhui doesn’t look awake enough to properly reply to Wonwoo, instead lazily reaching out for his hand, squeezing tightly as a sign of affection and an apology. Wonwoo squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels really short
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> requested by [JessicaIcePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess)


End file.
